A Story of Darkness
by Dreamfilledskull
Summary: Follow Kojima Akira, a Pureblood Vampire, in his struggle through Night School. In this story he will encounter romance like no-other, and what it means to have had parents with rivalries. (Terrible summary, I know) Alternative Universe, no original VPK characters!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so bare with me! A short kinda simple backstory is, Yumi and Matsuo never got along as kids. Matsuo fell in love with Yumis sister, Michiko, thus adding tension to the hatred/rivalry between Matsuo and Yumi.**

**Yumi alerted Matsuo that there were urgent political matters to be discussed away from such a crowed, so Yumi took Matsuo to his personal cabin about a mile away from where the party was being held.**

**But anyway, enjoy the prologue to a story that I hope will be great!**

Prologue

It was a cold night. Behind all the snow and trees, was a log cabin. The cabin had two windows and one door in the front of it, it looked like your basic everyday house, except it was covered in snow and blocked by the darkness of the ominous trees.

Standing inside the cabin were two neatly dressed men. They were both smaller in frame, except one was tall and the other was short. The tall one had short blonde hair with green eyes and a bored look across his face, as he looked down at the other man. The shorter man was about 5'6 in size, he had longer black hair, with bangs that swept sideways down his dark, blue-grey eyes. He had an angered look on his face.

"Why'd you take me here, Yumi?" the shorter man asked angrily to Yumi Taiki. Yumi looked down at his pocket watch chained to the pocket of his black dress pants, "Simply to pass the time, Matsuo,". Matsuo Akiras face went from angered to worried, "We need to get back to the party, you know his lordship hasn't been getting along well, and if we're gone for too long a fight could break out between the rivaling clans," Yumi smiled. "I think you need to worry more about your family then 'his lordship and the clans' Matsuo," Matsuo clenched his fists with an, even-more angered look on his face then he had before, two of the lamps in the cabin went out. "If you lay a finger on Michiko or the boy, I won't think twice before killing you where you stand,". In the darkness, Matsuo heard Yumi shift his position, shortly after a _thwang_ was heard from the bow of a crossbow, followed by a cry from Matsuo in pain. The last thing Matsuo Akira would see was the only thing he ever found comfort in, darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I was in the ER for a few days, but things should run as normal now.**

**Remember, reviews help ^,,^. **

**Also, my Instagram is dreamfilledskull, for if I stop checking regularly/updating, just check IG.**

He always hated parties, too many people. Somewhere during a cold night there sat a big mansion with a lot of people in it. In the crowd stood a young man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was short, like his dad. The expression on this kids face was neutral, but he was the type of person who always seemed to be down, or upset. Next to him stood a tall, beautiful girl with long blonde hair and astounding blue eyes, her skin seemed almost that of a nicely made glass doll. Her dress was short and neat, it was black. This amazingly beautiful lady was Michiko Akira.

Kojima Akira, or Koji as his relatives called him, stood next to his mother examining the crowd with a disgusted look on his face. "Parties, _Hmmph," _Koji expressed loud enough for his mother to hear him. "Quiet, Koji. Just stand and look nice long enough until your father gets back with your uncle, we should be leaving soon,"

There was a man sitting at a special table in the dining hall. He sat with a group of fancy looking men, who were chatting him up loudly as he sat in silence. This man was tall, stocky, and slightly built. He had short black hair and glasses, with stubble of a goatee on his chin. This man was impressive, and obviously important to the party.

The impressive looking man whispered something into the ear of the man sitting next to him, this man then responded "Your lordship," and walked away quickly. Finally, as everyone watched him with curiosity and awe, he stood up. His words came out loud and strong "Thank you all for coming at such a short notice," He began to speak again, but was cut short by a choke and a gasp for air, followed by him falling to the floor. Several people shouted, even more gasped, and two people yelled "Lord Kazuma!" and ran to his side. Michiko cast a quick glance toward a window and seen a man wielding a crossbow, with a green ooze falling from the bolt he loaded into his weapon. The weapon was pointing at Koji. Michiko was quick to jump and push Kojima to a wall, shielding him from the bolt.

People were shouting and yelling, Koji just remained still looking into the eyes of his panic stricken mother, tears streaming down her face. "Koji," she gasped and fell to her hands and knees. "Find your father and Yumi , they'll keep you safe." She struggled to choke up her words, coughing up blood and with one final gasp, fell to the floor, dead. Koji remained still, horror across his face, staring at the man who had just killed his mother, his dearest mother. The man loaded another bolt in the crossbow, but was shoved by one of the panicking women, and dropped it.

Koji was quick to react with his anger; he sprinted towards the suspicious man's weapon that was lying in the middle of the floor. The man cut him off, and jammed Koji in the jaw. Kojima fell backwards, and his vision started fading to blackness.

Kojima woke up, startled and confused. He was in a carriage, with a human? It was a girl, about his age. She had long brown hair and very dark eyes, were they black, or just a really dark brown? She looked at him and whispered "You're fine, you need rest, go back to sleep," Koji couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he trusted this girl, so he laid back his head and fell back into the comfort of darkness.

Once more, Koji woke up. This time, he wasn't in a carriage. He was in a room with many beds in it, and the same girl that he saw in the carriage was sitting at the end of his bed. Her eyes widened as she looked up from her book. "You sleep a lot, how are you feeling?" she said very quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. "Who the hell are you, and where am I?" he said loud and angrily, remembering the events of the other night in a haze. She was completely calm, and seemed unaffected by how loud he was, this unnerved Koji. "My name is Sakiko Murkami, your uncle and I have brought you to the school founded by my great grandfather. Welcome to Murkami Academy for humans, and vampires alike."

**Hope you guys liked it! Was it too long, or should I have written more? Leave me some feedback!**

**I added some on to chapter 1.**


End file.
